


quelle surprise

by bvssbot



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 'bros to lovers xmas au', Friends to Lovers, M/M, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: so, seongwoo knew that he'd be one of those poor bastards that ended up being forced into kissing one of their friends, hence why he should've been more careful. he wasn't — careful, that is — and he prefered to blame it on the fruity vodka drinks he had been drinking since morning...





	quelle surprise

**Author's Note:**

> so, eros came into my dms with this au and i went n done did wrote it
> 
> title from enter shikari's quelle surprise

in hindsight, seongwoo should've seen this coming — he quite literally _saw_ minhyun hang those stupid fake mistletoes around as he was strutting around minhyun and jisung's apartment and being as mischievous as he could instead of helping everyone decorate. in his defense, daniel was on the couch playing xbox and jaehwan was watching jisung cook in the kitchen, absolutely, positively, 100% unhelpful, so the only ones who's actually been decorating were minhyun the fool himself and jihoon with woojin who were roped into helping by jisung (seongwoo thinks the old man bullied them into doing it, even though jisung says they were happy to help).

so, seongwoo knew that he'd be one of those poor bastards that ended up being forced into kissing one of their friends, hence why he should've been more careful. he wasn't — careful, that is — and he prefered to blame it on the fruity vodka drinks he had been drinking since morning, because to bear the responsibility of letting your own guard down was too much from him — it's holiday season, he's tired and just wanted to rest his old bones.

seongwoo wasn't the first one who ended up under the mistletoe that day. it was actually jihoon and woojin, and the ones who were cheering them to kiss were seongwoo himself and daniel. minhyun, whose dumb idea it was to hang up the mistletoes in the first place, wasn't even in the apartment, because, apparently, they didn't have any snow spray paint and it was, apparently, essential. anyhow, jihoon and woojin didn't even kiss properly — woojin just kissed jihoon's cheek and that was the end of it, no matter how much seongwoo and daniel screamed at them.

it was disappointing to say the least, but also it was absolutely fucking unfair, because an hour or so later, when minhyun yelled at him across the room because seongwoo and jaehwan happened to be under the mistletoe at the same time, seongwoo was quite literally _forced_ into kissing jaehwan on the mouth. seongwoo really didn't want to kiss jaehwan's gremlin lips, but minhyun was a sadist and an awful friend, therefore seongwoo really didn't have a choice.

the kiss, seongwoo must admit, wasn't that bad. to his surprise. jaehwan tasted like gingerbread and hot chocolate — very christmas-y, really gets you into the spirit — and he didn't try kissing seongwoo with tongue, which was definitely a bonus. it was… okay. maybe kind of nice, if seongwoo could erase all memory of the background noise made by daniel hooting like the dumbass idiot he is and minhyun squealing exaggeratedly. also if jihoon and woojin weren't such little pieces of shit that kept reminding seongwoo of the embarrassing incident till they parted ways later that night.

 

so, that's sort of how seongwoo and jaehwan ended up being awkward around each other. they were never awkward, except that one time, a few days into being acquaintances thanks to daniel introducing them to one another, when they both thought the other was straight. it got cleared up pretty fast — again, thanks to daniel's big loud mouth — and after that nothing seemed to stop them from becoming best buds, best dudes and best brovers (bro lovers).

therefore it's weird as hell to be awkward with jaehwan out of all people. seongwoo tried to make it less painful for them by bringing up the kiss and making a stupid joke out of it, but instead of easing it up between them it just made things worse, both for seongwoo and jaehwan (if the look on his face was anything to judge by).

after that, seongwoo became… you could say, more aware of jaehwan. it wasn't anything out of ordinary, no, seongwoo just started paying more attention to jaehwan and his reactions. he didn't know why — it was probably a natural reaction of his fucked up brain that tends to think that _everything_ is in a desperate need of fixing and that seongwoo is the only capable helper.

in this situation, it might have been true, except that jaehwan was also involved. seongwoo hoped that the guy was as worried about the whole thing as him — or at least as half, since seongwoo does tend to panic a lot. there was this look in jaehwan's eyes that hinted he was just as worried, a slight frown on his face that hinted he was just as concerned, but he didn't voice how he felt and seongwoo didn't dare ask, too anxious of what he would hear.

did jaehwan regret the kiss so much? or was it something else? the more seongwoo caught jaehwan's thoughtful gaze on him, the more confused it made him. it was hard enough to sort his own feelings out, but jaehwan's as well? almost impossible, without jaehwan talking to him.

 

seongwoo just really wished for the awkwardness to go away, because for the past three years most of his days involved jaehwan one way or another and suddenly being withdrawn from that felt alien. they were neighbors and lived on the same floor, but they were also best friends, and you don't go from texting your bro every time you fart to the only interaction between you being the awkward smiles you send each other when you happen to be out of your apartments at the same time. except they did.

seongwoo misses being touchy with jaehwan the most, he cannot lie. it's like a part of him is missing.

 

it's been one week and six days since the incident, and seongwoo and jaehwan has only hung out three times. seongwoo wouldn't lie if he said that it sort of, kind of, hurt, — every time they'd see each other there would be this weird, barely tangible yet unbreakable tension between them and it just _wouldn't_ go away, no matter how hard both of them tried to pretend it wasn't there, no matter how many jokes have been made or how many glances have been exchanged. it was as if something shifted between them and they didn't know how to face that because they were both unprepared, but seongwoo could not tell what exactly changed — he just wasn't sure. so no, you couldn't blame seongwoo for moping. he had a legitimate reason.

 _that_ was only half of the problem. the other half way just as painful, and a lot more gay. which wasn't surprising when you're seongwoo and are gay every second you breathe, but seongwoo had a rule he promised himself to never break — to not, under any circumstances, fall in love with any of friends. he's already had his heart broken by a friend who was no longer a friend, and the least seongwoo wanted was to lose someone else just because he couldn't control his feelings.

not that seongwoo was in love with jaehwan, or anything. it was just a stupid, fleeting thing triggered by the kiss. it wouldn't be the first time jaehwan provoked something like that in him, and even though this time it was stronger, more impactful than ever, seongwoo was sure that it would go away soon — he just needed to fix them. he just needed his jaehwan back, and after that everything would be alright. so what if seongwoo daydreamed about kissing him again? that didn't matter — he daydreamed about kissing daniel when they were in high school.

jaehwan's gazes full of thoughts seongwoo couldn't decipher didn't help either. it felt like jaehwan was studying him _too_ , but not because he was wondering how to fix them, instead it felt like he was seeing seongwoo for the first time, wary of who seongwoo is and not sure how to treat him. that's what made seongwoo the most uncomfortable — he didn't want to be a stranger to jaehwan.

what changed between them?

  
  
  
  


 

 

"i don't understand, dude," daniel says, frowning at his beer.

seongwoo rises a brow quizzically. he thinks he knows where this is going.

"you don't understand a lot of things, young daniel," he quips and smiles at daniel sardonically when the latter gives him a look.

"shut up," daniel says with no real rancor.

seongwoo pulls the imaginary zipper on his lips.

"when are you gonna admit you're gay for hwan, man?" daniel asks, propping his chin on his palm. he looks a bit drunk already, but it's an illusion — he's had less than seongwoo, and seongwoo doesn't even feel buzzed. "you guys are gonna end up strangers just because you can't get over yourself."

it's seongwoo's turn to frown, though daniel doesn't sound or look accusing — he's just being a good friend, seongwoo supposes. he wants to think that daniel isn't right, but the truth is that he is. he is right, and seongwoo knows that this thing, whatever it is that prevents him and jaehwan from being normal again, won't go away by itself. seongwoo has to deal with it, because jaehwan doesn't do the whole confrontation thing well.

daniel being right doesn't stop seongwoo from feeling a bit bitter. he knew that he shouldn't have brought jaehwan up, but it's soon going to be two weeks since the last time they weren't fucking awkward to one another, and it's becoming more and more unbearable as time goes.

 

seongwoo also shouldn't have told daniel about his not so straight feelings — he blames it on their friendship where they naturally overshare every single detail of their life as if they would die otherwise, so of course seongwoo's problem wasn't really an exception.

seongwoo's sure the only seongwoo thing daniel doesn't know about is when seongwoo literally _broke_ his dildo inside himself. he'll bring that detail of his life with him into the grave.

 

"i'm not gay for him," seongwoo tries to deny halfheartedly — it's a lost battle anyway. the look on daniel's face just confirms that.

"pretty sure you've been gay for him since i introduced you guys. plus, you had a dream about him a few days ago," daniel says, grinning into his glass as he takes a swig of his beer.

seongwoo glares at him when daniel dares to wiggle his brows. "so what? dreams don't mean shit."

"keep telling yourself that."

"i will," seongwoo gives daniel an excessively wide smile, and the conversation devolves into a less stressful topic.

  
  
  
  


 

 

talking to daniel, or, _well_ , daniel telling seongwoo to basically get over himself does something. for once, it makes seongwoo think even more, which isn't really helping since seongwoo already thinks a lot, probably a lot more than he should. but, it also makes him reach out more.

he starts to text jaehwan as usual, tentatively at first and not containing tmi as before — simple messages about something seongwoo's witnessed that day, or something one of his friends or coworkers said, or a funny article here and there. and even though jaehwan doesn't reply as fast as he used to, he _replies_.

the texts are awkward, at first, but the more they talk, the better it gets and the more hopeful seongwoo becomes — he can actually fix this. they can actually fix this, and they will.

so that's the thought that pushes him to invite jaehwan over one evening with the premise of rotting in front of seongwoo's tv and playing video games. jaehwan agrees easily, but it doesn't prevent seongwoo from being nervous — one thing is texting jaehwan, and completely another is actually talking to jaehwan face-to-face.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 _so_ , that's how they end up on seongwoo's couch, a borrowed (stolen) xbox from minhyun being the only distraction from the awkwardness between them, sans snacks.

seongwoo honest to god tries not to side eye jaehwan too much, but it's hard — jaehwan is more distracting than usual, and it equally terrifies seongwoo as it excites him. what does not excite him is how uptight they still are, joking around as always yet the silence between them being too overwhelming and odd to be considered normal. seongwoo wonders whether it's like that just for him, but doesn't dare to glance at jaehwan's face.

he's glad they don't really have to look at each other. he doesn't think he could've handled that well — controlling your face is harder when you're with the person you don't usually hide your emotions from.

 

"you suck at this so much," seongwoo comments, watching the ninja gaiden protag die for the millionth time.

jaehwan scoffs and turns to hand seongwoo the controller. seongwoo doesn't meet his eyes, looking somewhere at jaehwan's cheekbone.

"you try it then, dick," jaehwan says challengingly.

it works, of course, because seongwoo is weak.

he tries not to be too bitter when he dies during the first two minutes of playing, the smug look of doing well (not so) on his face being wiped away in mere seconds. jaehwan starts cackling at him, because of course he does, and familiarly shoves seongwoo's shoulder.

it draws a smile out of seongwoo, despite everything — the look of mirth on jaehwan's face induced by seongwoo's utter failure is annoying, yet it makes seongwoo feel better about the whole situation. the situation between them, that is, not him dying in a game he's never played before.

 

"so, how was it?" jaehwan grins once he calms down, grabby hands reaching to take the controller from seongwoo. there are familiar laugh lines near their eyes — a sight seongwoo didn't know he's been missing.

"shut up," he snickers, slapping jaehwan's hand away playfully. "i'll try again."

he does, and again, and _again_ , and eventually he's as good (or bad) as jaehwan.

the silence is less tense now, not to mention shorter — if seongwoo was the one who oh so desperately initiated most of the conversations this evening, then now jaehwan is talking too, making comments and jokes as usual, even shoving seongwoo's shoulder a few more times when seongwoo playing the clown becomes too much even for him.

the normality and familiarity of it almost feels alright, except that if it was actually, in fact, alright, seongwoo wouldn't have trouble touching jaehwan.

 

"hey," jaehwan mellowly calls at some point, when they've moved from ninja gaiden to playing some game with christmas themed puzzles. seongwoo finds himself oddly entertained, even if the game isn't particularly good.

"yeah?" he asks, tilting his head but eyes still on the screen.

"do you wanna make out?"

seongwoo's fingers on the controller still. he involuntarily holds his breath and turns to stare at jaehwan blankly, watching the smile on jaehwan's face fall as the realization of what he just said dawns on him.

"what do you mean?" seongwoo asks carefully, voice low and quiet.

the christmas music playing from the tv fills the silence between them yet again, but now the tension is back as if it never disappeared.

"nevermind, i'm just p — "

"if you say you're just pranking me, i'll strangle you," seongwoo cuts him off, biting painfully on the inside of his own cheek when their eyes meet.

"fine. i'm not," jaehwan agrees. he looks unusually serious, gaze unwavering.

when he doesn't continue, seongwoo pushes on.

"but what do you _mean_?" he asks again. his heart is beating way too fast — his reaction makes him more nervous than the actual situation they're in.

jaehwan takes a breath.

"i was thinking…" he starts but trails off. jaehwan bites on his upper lip and looks down, appearing to be contemplating whether to brush it off or tell seongwoo.

he prays jaehwan decides on the latter — for the sake of both of them, their friendship, and seongwoo's sanity.

"i was thinking about the kiss and our friendship a lot and i think i might like you?" jaehwan gets everything out in one breath, and continues before seongwoo can say something, "and i think you might like me too because daniel said…"

seongwoo swears to god he will strangle daniel. if he told jaehwan that —

"he said that maybe i'm not the only one who feels this way and… uh, yeah," jaehwan finishes lamely and scratches his nape. he's embarrassed, seongwoo thinks in disbelief.

 

he looks back to the tv to give himself time to think. this is a lot of information to digest, but seongwoo knows one thing for sure without even thinking about it — whatever it was in jaehwan's gaze that he saw, it was this. seongwoo isn't sure how it makes him feel, however. relieved? happy? nervous as fuck? because now they just can't go back to being friends before they sort this whole thing out but how are they even supposed to do that like it would be so painfully awkward if they pretend nothing happened and seongwoo…

"yeah," he croaks out, forcing his thought process to a stop.

there's a pause.

"what?"

"i'll make out with you," seongwoo says, holding his breath. he's nervous, and doesn't really know what he's doing. he just hopes for the best.

seongwoo turns his head to look at jaehwan only to find jaehwan already staring at him. jaehwan is studying his face — that much is obvious, but once their eyes meet, he doesn't look away. he appears to be as shocked as seongwoo feels, and that works as a reassurance for seongwoo, even though his heartbeat doesn't slow down. at least he's not alone in this, right?

that's what pushes him to lean forward, clench the controller in his sweaty hands and press his lips against jaehwan's. he pulls back a mere second later, eyes darting from jaehwan's heavy gaze on him to jaehwan's lips. jaehwan wets them, and it doesn't register right away in seongwoo's mind that jaehwan is leaning in and kissing him back, kissing him _again_ , on his own accord. seongwoo's eyes fall shut.

 

it's a simple kiss, like their first one but also entirely different in how it feels, in how they're completely alone and not doing this because of a stupid tradition or a bet of some sort. it's dizzying. jaehwan moves his lips against seongwoo's and seongwoo reciprocates, and the kiss turns longer, more meaningful and… nicer. seongwoo doesn't want to pull back, so instead he tilts his head and presses closer.

 

he thinks that maybe daniel did have a point about seongwoo having gay feelings for jaehwan since the day they met — why else would seongwoo tolerate jaehwan's stupid jokes when seongwoo is obviously the superior gag man between the two of them?

or maybe he just needs something to blame the way he opens his mouth when jaehwan tentatively licks his bottom lip on. the kiss deepens and seongwoo doesn't think before pulling jaehwan closer by his hoodie, seeking more. it's so fucking _nice_ to finally touch jaehwan after these horrible two weeks, and even though they've only kissed twice, seongwoo thinks he can get used to this.

he can definitely get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nxxcity), consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/bvssbot) as thanks and send something to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
